Power of the Space Marines
by Gree
Summary: Essentially every Black Library novel you have ever read.


The drop pod screamed through the atmosphere, retro thrusters burning and disengaging as the onboard machine spirit ran through its landing and tracking algorithms for the descent. Satisfied, the machine spirit guided the drop pod towards the earth. With a mighty thud it hit the ground, shaking it. Great clouds of dust were thrown up in the air as the side doors were blasted off.

From the dust a single occupant strode forth. It was huge, a giant by human standard, bulky and armored. A blue foot emerged from the thick swirling dust as the marine exited. In the distance the sounds of battle came. To a normal human they would have been the faintest hints of noise. But a marine could hear a cricket chirp from a continent away. Such noises were clear as day from him.

The forms of the Tau Hammerheads and Devilfish traveled in the distance, further on where the tanks of the Imperial Guard, being slowly driven back and destroyed by the xenos armor. The Guard where putting up a brave fight, but they were losing to the Tau's brilliant maneuvers and superior weaponry. For a moment the Marine cocked his head and studied the situation.

He then took off, power-armored legs running at a leisurely 300mph run. Rapidly, he closed into this desired position, a place several hundred meters from the Tau rear. He kicked up an enormous cloud of dust as he did so. He stopped once he reached it, the sudden fiction causing a ten foot crater to appear in the earth. Calmly he took the bolter from its waist link and checked its functions over again.

Satisfied, he took him, the targeting rune sin his armor focusing on the rear of a Tau Hammerhead firing it's railgun into the Imperial Guard tanks rumbling across the barren plains. The first bolter round tore though the rear armor, ripping apart the Hammerhead. The Marine then shot again, blowing apart another Hammerhead. With each slight turn of his arms another Hammerhead was destroyed.

Devilfish and Hammerheads were torn apart casually by carefully controlled bursts. Tau tanks where ripped apart by 75. shells aimed with perfect precision by the Astartes. The survivors were gunned down as well. In less than thirty seconds half to the four thousand man Tau assault force was dead or dying. As his bolter clicked dry he carefully put it away as the Tau tanks noticed him for the first time.

He took off, even as railguns, ion cannons, missiles and other weaponry locked onto his location. Great clouds of dust were kicked into the air as the various Tau weapons made their impact. After a few seconds the form of the marine emerged twenty feet from the nearest Tau Hammerhead, his paint job barely scratched. His charging fist, coming at three hundred miles per hour, tore through the front armor of the tank, through the surprised tank command and out the back engine.

The Tank exploded as the marine stopped in a dramatic pose. Quickly, he leapt up over seventy feet in the air to launch an elbow drop into another Hammerhead crushing it like a tin can. Like a blue blur, the marine struck, fists ripping apart Hammerheads and Devilfish with casual ease. Terrified Tau infantry spilled out of their ruined transports, screaming as they fired at the invisible marine.

For a moment, he stopped, after ripping a Devilfish in two. Over a hundred pulse rifles took him in the back. The marine barely noticed the pulses hitting him. After a few seconds he turned around, and charged.

_Imagine the situation. _

The marine's fist ripped through the carapace armor of a fire warrior, then into the next, and into the next. Three entire tau corpses were shoved into his fist like a shis-ka-bob, rapidly he shook them free, the corpses flying at sub-sonic speeds into a dozen more Fire Warriors.

_Something moving at three hundred miles per hour._

The marine's roundhouse kick tore off the head of a Fire Warrior, then the next, then the next, then the next. Flames trailed from his foot as a result of the air friction.

_You cannot do anything._

His hands raised to chop, head after tau head sailed into the air. Most only see a faint blue blur. That was all that they could see of their killer. Some of the luckier ones saw him as he slowed down, dozens of afterimages among the Tau army.

_You gonna die._

The marine's fist erupted though the stomach of the last Fire Warrior. He removed it gently and kicked the corpse away.

From above screamed a dozen Mantas. The superheavy ships swooped in as the Marine reloaded his bolter again. Missiles, railguns and ion cannons turned the area in which he stood into a firestorm. Huge explosions wrecked the valley below as ten tau superheavy flyers reduced the area below to rubble. The one fell, its wing exploding in a fiery blaze before it's cockpit was annihilated.

Another bolter rounds tore a Manta in half,two more Mantas were downed with eerie precision. The Tau pilot panicked, rising up and away from the death-dealing bolter form below. But the Marine was not so easily denied. He tensed his legs and leapt up. He hit a failing Manta in mid-flight. Rapidly, he shot the rest out of the air, expanding the last of his magazine as he did so.

The Manta hit the ground right as the marine backflipped out of the way. He hit the ground hard, a fifty foot depression created in the middle of the plains as the remaining tau war machine exploded in a massive fireball.

''Impressive.'' a voice said to the side. The Marine cocked his head.

''Kais?'' he asked.

''In flesh and blood.'' Shas'la T'au Kais, the hero of _Fire Warrior_, stepped forward. He whistled looking at the damage.

''Only three hundred miles per hour? You insult my fellow warriors'.' he chuckled. The marine simply stared at him in response. He began to raise his bolter.

''Really? Guns are useless when we can both move at supersonic speeds.'' Kais reminded him. After a moment consideration the marine threw away the bolter and drew his combat knife.

''That may be true,'' the marine said as they both shifted into combat stances. ''But my plot armor is still thicker.'' he replied.

''We'll see.'' Kais replied.

A loud boom filled the area as the sound barrier was broken.

* * *

**Author's Notes: In case you did not know, this is a parody of the ''super space marine'' from the average Black Library novel. I could not resist writing it to mock it**


End file.
